Acronyms
by Jaypress
Summary: Four talented young meisters with different areas of expertise accept a mission to go to the foreign planet of Remnant to learn how to synchronize like a real team, but unbeknownst to them are the trials that Remnant can offer. They form a unorthodox team at Beacon, but can they truly fight together as one or will they fall under the hordes of Grimm that threaten humanity? [OC AU]
1. A Short Foreword

This page holds the little bits of information about the four OCs (Mavis, Xen, Gwynn, and Ky) that I recommend you know about before starting the story. Although you don't need to feel obliged to read! It is actually quite a lot of reading to do and I'll probably cover some of this stuff later on.

Feel free to ask me any questions about the OCs (e.g. their homeland/planet Generos, backstory, personality, etc.)!

I'll be updating here and there as I continue to flesh out their clothing style, abilities, habits, etc.  
><em>This page was last updated on Sunday, January 25, 2015. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>I, Jaypress, do not hold any claims towards the ownership of RWBY and its affiliated franchises.<strong>

That said, I _do_ own the four (soon-to-be eight, maybe) characters that you, as a reader, will journey through Beacon with.

Because the four introductory girls are my OC's, I've been trying to write a separate story about them in a world that I've created. However, difficulties arose when I found out that I hadn't really developed any of them beyond simple appearances or superficial personality traits.

Somewhat deviating from the topic, during the course of trying to write my story, I ran into this charming little anime-like show with incredible fight scenes! I immediately became hooked.

This show was RWBY.

Coincidentally, the "school setting" in RWBY (i.e. Beacon) resembled the academy that I had created in my world. They were both partnership-/team-based schools that taught various combat skills to their teenage students. And so I thought: why not put my characters into the RWBY world?

Interests collided and here I am. If you would continue reading (if you've even been reading this probably nonsensical ramble, that is), you'll find some information about the four girls that I've chosen to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>Maverick Wolfblade II<strong> AKA Mavis, Mav

Stats:  
>- the self-proclaimed "not leader" (but actual face of the team); very adaptable and can play any of the three positions depending on the need of her team<br>- a master blades-meister; mainly wields dual swords  
>- a very experienced hand-to-hand combatant, but her inability to take heavy hits leaves much of her potential untapped<br>- has a great eye for strategy and acts as the team's primary tactician  
>- partnered to Regulus, Gwynnevere's brother<p>

Appearance:  
>- has wavy dark brown hair that falls to the small of her back; usually just leaves her bangs down unless she's studying or doing something else that takes focus (i.e. fighting)<br>- has intense golden eyes that can shift to a violent, fiery red (this action unlocks her entire physical potential, although it tends to compromise her moral integrity and will render her completely comatose for a length of time)  
>- has slitted pupils, which tends to be kinda conspicuous<p>

Misc./Trivia:  
>- heavily colorblind to the point where she can only discern monochromatic shades<br>- 5'7'' or 170 cm  
>- is ridiculously unathletic and has low stamina<br>- approximately fifteen years old, but it's never been confirmed  
>- colors: primary = red, secondary = blue, tertiary = gold; mostly wears black, however, to keep from embarrassing herself with her fully colorblind vision<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Xenovia<strong> [pron. _zen-oh-vee-uh_] AKA Xen

Stats:  
>- plays support as a sniper<br>- a firearms-meister and long-range specialist; mainly wields a sniper rifle  
>- partnered to Corvus, Mavis' brother<p>

Appearance:  
>- has short, about chin-length black hair with light, pale blue streaks<br>- has keen gray eyes

Misc./Trivia:  
>- 5'5'' or 165 cm<br>- eighteen years old  
>- has excellent vision and can see about twice as well as a normal person<br>- colors: primary = gray/white, secondary = light blue, tertiary = black

* * *

><p><strong>Gwynnevere<strong> AKA Gwynn

Stats:  
>- plays support as a medic or vanguard with a scythe<br>- the team's only certified medic; a scythe-meister  
>- partnered to Kyoto<p>

Appearance:  
>- has yellow feline ears as a result of being a lioness anima (in the RWBY-verse, this would make her a lionesscat Faunus); her ears are distinctly more cat-like than lion-like  
>- has long, curly strawberry-blonde hair that can vary from a copper-like color to a deep, burnished gold depending on the lighting<br>- has a habit of clipping back her bangs to cover her cat ears, which she folds flat against her head; when her bangs aren't fastened back, she braids them around her head then ties them in the back  
>- has vivid bluish-green eyes that are slightly more green than blue<br>- also has slitted pupils as a result of her anima blood, but are much less noticeable than Mavis'

Misc./Trivia:  
>- has the best hearing on the team<br>- 6'0'' or 183 cm  
>- seventeen years old<br>- colors: primary = yellow, secondary = bluish-green, tertiary = light pink

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoto Kuromori<strong> AKA Ky [pron. _kee_]

Stats:  
>- the official leader of the team (albeit the newest member); plays assist with her variety of weapons<br>- an assist-meister and is proficient with several weapons; mainly wields either a katana or wakizashi, depending on the situation, but always has a tanto on her body somewhere  
>- partnered to Gwynn<p>

Appearance:  
>- has straight, full black hair that she tends to tie up in a bun, leaving her bangs loose and framing her face<br>- has deep violet eyes, a characteristic that displays her connection to the Kuromori family

Misc./Trivia:  
>- 5'8'' or 173 cm<br>- eighteen years old  
>- wears contacts for her poor vision even though they give her unusually dry eyes, but she's too self-conscious to wear her glasses around anyone but her partner<br>- colors: primary = black, secondary = purple, tertiary = silver/gray

* * *

><p>Please keep in mind that these OCs were created <em>before<em> I watched RWBY. Their personal colors do have some significance in Generos.

Modifying these OCs without compromising their history or individuality from my universe was rather challenging, so I couldn't change their names to follow Monty's color-name rules. I wrote the beginning of the story the way it is for this reason.

Feel free to send me any questions, comments, quotes, or queries! I'll be more than happy to help accommodate you in any way!

This is the first AU and piece of fanfic that I've ever written! Hope you enjoy. (:


	2. From Generos to Remnant

Their chatter echoed around the empty hall in a cacophony of voices. None of them paid any mind, though. I couldn't understand why they were teeming with excitement for a mission that I hadn't even gotten to debriefing yet. But then again, I hardly understood anything that they did.

The sounds of the heavy footsteps of two pairs of boots, the soft tread of a pair of sneakers, and my own virtually silent gait slowed to a halt as we reached our room. The little plaque next to the metal door read "Remnant - Beacon". I reflexively checked our surroundings-the long hallway stretched about twenty meters down on each side, and even though we were in the only Uniport hall in the hemisphere, I felt only my team's presence in the area.

I turned, pressing my back against the cool metal door. The hallway was brightly lit by fluorescents on the ceiling and LED markers on the wall, and I could see every detail on the three girls before me in glaringly intense clarity. They were still engaged in a conversation that had dropped to a gentle murmur when we stopped, but with the total synchronicity only borne from fighting as one, they automatically and silently fanned out in front me.

"Okay, so we all know that I am _clearly_ not your leader," I began with a small huff of annoyance. "But headquarters ever-so-thoughtfully decided to lay upon _me _the information with which I must, and shall, relay to 'my team'." I made quotation marks in the air for the last two words, and I noticed Kyoto pull uncomfortably on the bottom of her longsleeve. Her gaze flitted up from the ground, and her eyes met mine with uncertainty. I smiled in reassurance.

"And so, the debriefing," I continued. "Headquarters has deemed our team syncing technique unfit for combat." Gwynn's head snapped up from her hands. She had been fiddling with the wide metal bands wrapped around both forearms from wrist to elbow, but now stared at me with shocked, indignant eyes.

"Ah, because of the way I essentially, um, link all our minds together," I added in a rush before the impetuous girl could interrupt. "It's been ruled as way too efficient."

"Oh . . . " Xenovia breathed pensively. The team looked at her with curiosity and she blinked, slightly embarrassed. "I figured it would be kinda OP," the small sniper admitted.

"I know that we don't usually fight together," I began again, and the girls returned their focus to me. "I also know that we rarely ever fight as a group of four outside of team practices, since we all have partners." I gestured to Kyoto and Gwynn with a slight wave of my hand.

"But because of the way our eight-man team is made of up four pairs of partners, I truly believe that we can succeed in resonating as a fully realized team without my, um, help. Also, the refs aren't going to let me sync us anymore.

"Digressing slightly and more relevant to the immediate mission, we're being sent to a planet by the name of Remnant. I've sent some information about its history and inhabitants to your phones. The area in particular that we are being sent to is a school not unlike the one we're in right now. It's a combat-centralized academy that focuses on training guardians, called hunters and huntresses, to help combat the rising force of monsters, called the Grimm, that threaten humanity on Remnant.

"The headmaster of the school, Professor Ozpin, is aware of our predicament and is allowing us to join his school's program that helps develop teamwork in combat situations. In exchange, we have offered our abilities to assist the people of Remnant in the fight to save their world from being overrun by Grimm.

"Although the men of our team is off on their guys-only quest, we have been assigned the mission separately since the team builds that Professor Ozpin creates are made up of strictly four people. I understand that Xenovia and I don't have our true partners, but I hope that she will be kind enough as to put up with me for the course of this mission. Corvus, Regulus, Quan, and Faolan will be joining us shortly once they've completed their respective quest."

Satisfied that I'd put anything else we needed know into our phones, I turned, slipping a key out of my pocket, and unlocked the door. Pushing it open silently, I stepped in and turned on the light. The room was brightly lit in the same fashion as the hall, and the only exit was the door we had entered through. The floor was tiled like a chessboard, and the only thing in the room was a large electronic panel that covered the entirety of the farthest wall. I strode across the room and began to relay the instructions from my phone into the system, and my teammates filed in behind me.

"Have you guys ever used a Uniport before?" I heard Gwynn ask the two other girls. I pressed the button that would transport non-living things, and every black square in the room rose up about a foot. The top of each one open to reveal an empty box.

"They're not labelled or anything, so just put your stuff wherever. I recommend keeping all of your things in the same row, though." Gwynn explained as she set her bags of clothes down into the left-most square. It closed immediately when it reached the weight limit, and she moved down to the next box in her row. Xen moved to do the same, setting her dissembled sniper rifle carefully down into the nearest square. I threw one of my duffels of clothes into the closest box of the third row, since Kyoto was occupying the fourth, before I returned to the panel to begin sequencing the timing of the transportation of both us and our possessions.

"The white ones are for people or living things, by the way," Gwynn informed Kyoto and Xen. I nodded and added," I'm programming the first four closest to this panel from the left for transport in t minus thirty seconds."

A loud, electronic voice announced the countdown as I scrambled to stuff my clothes into the boxes in my row. A small hand entered my field of vision as I worked to shove two duffels and a backpack into the same square.

"Can I help you out?" Kyoto asked me with some concern and a slight smile. She took the backpack out of my unresisting hands when I nodded my acquiescence, and set it down in the next box.

"Yeah," Gwynn chimed in from across the room. "Chill, Mavis!"

I smirked playfully at the scythe-meister when Kyoto and I returned to our respective white squares. The four boxes under our feet were glowing with a bright ring in the middle to display which ones were programmed as portals to Remnant.

"Good thing I didn't need to pack any weapons," I laughed, subconsciously sliding my thumb over the bracelet around my left wrist. The panel reached ten seconds on its countdown, and the black squares closed and sunk down into the ground.

"_T minus 5 seconds . . . _"

"_T minus 4 seconds . . . _"

"_T minus 3 seconds . . . _"

"_T minus 2 seconds . . . _"

"_T minus 1 second . . . _"

"_Welcome to Remnant._"

The entire room glowed intensely and I shut my eyes, but it was too late. The dizzying feeling of teleportation settled over me like a thick, suffocating blanket and I could hardly breathe as I tried to stay on my feet. My hands reached out instinctually as I felt my entire body disappear. The brilliant light behind my eyelids soon vanished. I couldn't even hear my pounding heartbeat anymore, either. All five of my senses were slowly slipping out of my grasp . . .

The world returned in an overwhelming explosion of sounds and smells, and my nerves tingled with tension. I opened my eyes hesitantly and was surprised to find that I was half-bent over, clutching onto a staff that I unconsciously summoned for support. My teammates were sprawled on the ground around me: Gwynnevere on my far left was on her hands and knees; Xenovia was curled up in the fetal position on my immediate left; and on my right, Kyoto was lying supine on the ground, panting with wide eyes.

The coordinates programmed into the Uniport for Remnant had landed us in a wide avenue. The road was bordered by several trees and flag-draped light poles, and many people that were walking down the path gave us odd looks. Some aqueduct-like structures and archways also lined the large street, which led up to the academy buildings and a rather impressively sized main doorway.

My teammates glanced up at me in unison as I stepped forward unsteadily and swung the staff out in an arc before me, spinning it twice in my right hand before transferring it to my left. I turned around and planted the end of the weapon into the ground behind my back, sweeping my open hand around to gesture at our surroundings.

Trying my best not to wobble as I still couldn't quite feel my legs, I grinned at the three girls before me and declared with exorbitant enthusiasm, "Welcome to Beacon!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading (or skimming or whatever; at least you reached the bottom xP)! The chapters will most definitely get longer. We will encounter team RWBY hopefully by the next chapter! I'll try my best to update this story with one chapter/week _at minimum_. Whoops, I used the word "chapter" once in the last three**—**well, now four**—**sentences. Feel free to hmu if you have any questions, want me to clarify something, or just to talk! (:**


	3. Team MXGR?

"Um . . . Mavis?" I tapped on the shoulder of the brunette, but she was already deeply engrossed in the pamphlet she'd picked up while we were on the way to the headmaster's office. It listed the lessons available at Beacon, and I could already see the gears whirring to life in her head as she scanned through the various courses. I glanced at Gwynn on my left, but the tall blonde shrugged as if she were saying, _Oh, well_.

After we'd teleported to Remnant, I found myself curled up in a ball on the ground. First of all, that was extremely embarrassing. The coordinates in the Uniport had landed us smack-dab in the middle of an uncommonly large avenue that presumably leaded towards the school, and we were surrounded by people strolling up and down the lane.

The strange looks thrown our way only increased when when we entered the campus. As we were crossing through the academy gardens on our way to Beacon Tower to talk with Professor Ozpin, Gwynn assaulted a young woman with long, wavy black hair and cool amber eyes. Kyoto immediately stepped in to pull her partner off before she could get into trouble.

"I'm so sorry," Kyoto hastily apologized. The black-haired girl blinked, seeming somewhat flustered and confused. "She's a bit of an idiot. I apologize for her inappropriate behavior."

Kyoto dragged Gwynn back towards us, and I caught the word "Faunus" from the other girl as she went to rejoin her friends. The group glanced over and I felt hot embarrassment sweep over me.

"C'mon, Gwynn," I muttered in a low voice, hurriedly trying to get out of those girls' line of sight.

"Was it just me or was that girl an anima?" Gwynnevere hissed back in reply. Kyoto had finally released her, and the blonde paused to readjust her hair. Gwynn herself was an anima—a lioness, to be exact. During missions, she considered her feline abilities to be her "trump card" in battle, so she would always flatten her cat ears against her head then tie back her long bangs to cover them up. Only when she was exposed did Gwynn ever reveal her ears.

"They're called 'Faunus' here," Kyoto corrected, swiping through the info on her phone that Mavis had sent us. "Apparently there's quite a lot of prejudice against them, so you might want to watch your step.

Gwynnevere waved off the advice as we continued on our way. "No need to worry about me! Besides, I've been through formal anima training before, and I'm also going through meister schooling right now. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself against some cat ear racism," she said confidently.

Kyoto gave her a look, not bothering to hide the clear skepticism in her deep violet eyes. Apparently resigning herself to the stubborn nature of her partner, she sighed and dropped the conversation.

As we were making our way around one of the large ponds in the garden, our silent trek was interrupted by a sharp command: "Stop, you four."

As we turned, the team instinctually slipped into the usual positions we took in battle: Mavis and Gwynn took charge of the front line, Kyoto was right behind them to assist, and I held the back as a support. Our adversary was a light blonde, professional-looking middle-aged woman wearing a white long-sleeved suit and a black business skirt. She was brandishing something in her right hand. It was . . . a riding crop?

She stalked forward, coming so close that when she pointed the crop at us, Mavis went cross-eyed trying to keep her eyes on it. The woman's cold green gaze swept through each of us, lingering slightly on Kyoto as if she recognized her (which shouldn't be possible since we weren't even from this planet).

I was debating between whether or not I should pull out a gun or run away or maybe even both when our beautiful, blessed, and socially-able leader spoke up.

"Hello," Kyoto greeted the woman amicably with a slight tip of her head. "We're from the weapons-meister academy at Generos. I'm Kyoto, and this is—" She broke off suddenly when the woman stepped forward, thrust her arm right between Mavis and Gwynn to grab Kyoto by the wrist, yanked her forward, and all but dragged her across the lawn back the way we'd just come. Kyoto struggled to stay on her feet to keep up with the intense blond woman, and she threw us a bewildered look.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," she began to explain as she strode quickly back to the main buildings. Mavis and Gwynn stared after her with blank expressions, eyes wide open in surprise. I nudged them both as I brushed past to hurry after her.

"I am the one in charge of PT and dueling; I carry out orientation lessons; and I am the head of the disciplinary committee here at Beacon," Professor Goodwitch's voice dropped when she released Kyoto to open a door that led to the main amphitheatre area. She waited patiently for us to catch up then closed the door, checking the immediate proximity for any witnesses before continuing quietly. My gaze slid of their own accord around the room: the amphitheatre was completely empty, except for the raised bleachers and the stage. There didn't seem to be any logical place for a snooper to hide, unless he or she was desperate and creative enough to get above and behind the stage's wooden backdrop somehow . . . My attention was drawn back to the Professor by the sound of her voice.

"I am also a prominent voice among those involved with the, how shall I say . . . interplanetary communications." Goodwitch's calculating green gaze made another routine sweep across the four of us, and it seemed like an interesting detail had finally registered in her mind.

"Where are your bags?" she inquired with some hostility (although I may be reading into her tone too much-she seriously was way too tightly strung).

Gwynn, Ky, and I pointedly threw a self-explanatory look at Mavis, who obliviously turn to her left as well. "Wha—" she began before realizing that she was the answer to the Professor's question. Goodwitch frowned at the dense brunette, who barely managed to clarify our gesture before cringing under the tall Professor's withering gaze.

"The Uniport that we used to get here had very slight variations between the coordinates for the living and non-living portals. In other words, our possessions seem to have been, ah, misplaced." Mavis mumbled as she averted her eyes. "Although. if I had been the one to program it, this wouldn't have happened . . . " she grumbled to herself, muttering something else at the end that sounded suspiciously like "idiot Regulus . . . doesn't trust me". I glanced at Gwynn with a raised eyebrow but she only smiled, humor twinkling in her green-blue eyes.

Professor Goodwitch sighed at that information and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She seemed to be conflicted with something, her eyes deep in thought, but her head snapped up almost instantaneously. "Come with me, ladies," Goodwitch said as she turned slightly to gesture at one of the corridors below the bleachers. "We'll find your items later. For now, I shall bring you to Professor Ozpin so that we may begin to create a schedule for your classes. Incorporating you all shouldn't be a problem, but having you fitting in may turn out to be a slight issue."

Professor Goodwitch walked at a brisk pace and she was already considerably faster than me because of her longer stride, so I had to half-jog to keep up. I really would've rather preferred to just take my own time—especially since we were now passing through the library—but the Professor was explaining some stuff to the rest of my team and I was not very fond of being left out.

I slowed down briefly to skirt around a group of students clustered around a table, and something that looked suspiciously like a smartphone caught my eye. _The tech here is so weird_, I thought to myself, intrigued as I watched the rectangle slide open at the press of a button to practically double in size. _Wow, if I could get my hands on one of those . . ._

After I got distracted by one of those see-through computer terminal-like stations on the second floor, I had to sprint to get back to the small group of woman hurrying through the ground level of the library. I had made it just in time to catch snippets of their hushed conversation.

". . . more similar to the WM than I thought, then." I recognized Mavis' chirpy voice. She was always hyper, that one. I think we give her way more caffeine than we really should. I ducked back when the crowd of students thickened, and weaved through a tangle of chairs and tables. I nearly ate a small, black boot to the face when I tripped and slid on a red cloak.

A pair of pale white hands shot out like a blur and grabbed me by the nape of my jacket before I could fall. "Whoops! Sorry about that!" the girl exclaimed as she set me back on my feet. I leaned against the edge of the table, disoriented. _How did she react so quickly?_

I blinked and searched for my savior (whom I later realized was also the culprit), and met a pair of bright silver eyes. The girl had shoulder-length black hair with dark red streaks. She was leaning uncomfortably close, and I couldn't help but blurt out," Um, can I help you . . . or something?"

"You're violating her personal space, Ruby," the white-haired girl seated across the table interjected with a cold glare that softened slightly once she met the smaller girl's eyes.

"Oops, sorry! I was just trying to check to see if you're okay," she explained to me with a sheepish smile before hastily pulling back. The movement cleared my head enough to allow me to think, probably because my bubble of space was no longer being invaded. Strangely enough, the unusually rich scent of roses that had been pervading my senses also lessened when the small girl stepped away.

She was younger than pretty much all of the students I've seen here so far, I realized. Her youth was evident in her easy smiles and almost excessively bright eyes. The other girl, however, was completely contrary to Ruby. Although she was only sitting in a chair, I could tell that she held herself with dignity—not that her aloof and frosty light-blue eyes were evidence enough. Before I could turn my scrutiny on the two other girls sitting at the table, Ruby brought my attention back towards her by introducing herself.

"I'm Ruby," she said as she moved her hands behind her back. "So . . . I've got this thing~!" She had pulled a strange, asymmetrical rectangle out from under her cloak, which immediately unfolded in a rapid succession of clicks, snaps, and the sound of metal on metal to reveal a massive red scythe. Of course, I've seen scythes before—Gwynnevere was a pretty well-known scythe meister back at the WM—but this weapon was like nothing I've ever experienced. The first and foremost feature of Ruby's scythe was its completely unorthodox mechanical-like form, which was horrifying and awesome at the same time.

"What . . . What is that?" I tried to keep a cordial tone, but the shock must have registered in my expression or something.

"Maybe you should stop introducing Crescent Rose like that to strangers, sis," One of the girls at the table spoke up for my behalf with a slight snicker. Ruby grinned and tucked the scythe's shaft under her arm, patting the blade affectionately.

I turned around to find the voice's source and found myself lost in a startling lilac gaze. The owner of those eyes tilted her head and gave me a brilliant smile, half-rising to extend her hand across the table.

"I'm Yang," the striking blonde introduced when I shook her hand. "That dork with the scythe over there is my little sister and this is Weiss, her partner." She waved a hand at the white-haired girl who met my gaze cooly.

"And this cutie here is my partner!" Yang hopped up and slung her arm around the girl beside her, who was reading intently. "Her name's Blake."

Blake looked up and gave me a silent nod before turning back to her book. _Those amber eyes . . ._ I frowned. This Blake girl looked oddly familiar.

"Hi everyone, I'm Xen," I introduced myself briefly as I racked my brain to find out why I felt like I've seen Blake before.

"Cool, cool. So are you new here or something? I don't think I've seen you around before," Yang continued, running her hand absentmindedly through her golden tresses.

"Yeah, well . . . Something like that. " I skirted around the question, unsure of what I should say since neither Kyoto nor Mavis has given the team our "background" yet to answer for personal questions like these.

Shock coursed through me when I realized that Blake was the girl that Gwynnevere had jumped! _So that means that these girls must be the group from earlier!_ The memory filled me with mortification and I internally groaned from second-hand embarrassment.

None of them seemed to have recognized me though, so I planned to make my escape before they could. I stepped back nervously, bumping into Ruby who had been fiddling with her freaky weapon.

"Whoa Xen, are you going somewhere?" Ruby held her arm out as a cautionary to keep me from cutting myself on Crescent Rose's wickedly sharp blade. Blades were so out of my league; I've always been much more comfortable with firearms, so I was glad for the small barrier between myself and the scythe.

"Um, yeah. I just remembered that I have to catch up to my friends," I stepped around Ruby, careful to avoid trampling on her cloak. "Nice to meet you all!" I waved at them before hurriedly walking away.

"Oh yeah," Ruby called after me. I paused and looked back, curious. "We're called team 'Ruby', spelled with an R, W, B, and Y!"

_Team RWBY, huh? It sounds like an acronym made out of each of their names_, I pondered as I tried to recall which way Professor Goodwitch had led my team.

My efforts led me around the library twice, and I gave up with a small huff of annoyance. I pulled out my phone, since I could've sworn that Mavis gave each of us a tracking device in these things so we could always be able to figure out where each other was. To my surprise, the results led me deeper into the academy.

I made my way through the halls, taking whichever path seemed like it could get me closer to the three little green lights blinking on my screen as I mused over a more interesting question.

_What would our team name be if we were made into one at this school?_ I wondered, mumbling to myself as I struggled to form acronyms. _Team . . . KGMX? GKMX or XMKG? MXGK? But none of them even sound like a normal word!_

I sighed. This was so much harder than it looked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I'd meant for this chapter to be much longer than this, but I figured that it might be too much of a hassle to read if it was just a huge page of words. I've also changed the story title because the old one was a bit too wordy for my tastes. Writing the descriptions for team RWBY wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, but the dialogue was a bit more challenging than it should've been! Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon, but for now, the schedule will be something like one chapter/week with updates on Sunday. (: Thanks for reading (or skimming haha, whichever!).**


End file.
